Garmadrios
'Garmadrios' Garmadrios is a fanmade Monster featured in no Monster Hunter game. Physiology Garmadrios is a medium sized, humanoid Behemoth with a thick, natural ice shell covering its entire body. Its height reaches up to thirty feet, having width equal to half its height. Its head, while small in nature, hides two gems usually portrayed as eyes. It’s right hand is covered in extra layers of ice, while its left hand has that additional layer tied to the arm, permitting it to be used as either a shield or swinging weight for balance purposes. There are several noticeable spikes springing from its back which can be mined only once. Ore can often be seen sticking out on Garmadrios, as it composes a reasonably large portion of its being. Abilites Garmadrios is an absolute beast in combat, its powerful blunt attacks combined with its nigh impregnable shell makes the monster an extremely resilient and stubborn foe. It will use its hands to thrash and punch, preferring to squash foes with brutal efficiency. It will often grab enemies and immediately slam them repeatedly for high amounts of damage, not giving the hunter a chance to throw dung bombs. Garmadrios will never stagger, never fall down into a vulnerable state unless mounted. When toppled, Garmadrios will fall on his hands and knees, avoiding to collide with his chest onto the ground. There is enough room for a hunter to get in and attack his chest if their weapon range permits it. Garmadrios’s head is also low during toppled, permitting a hammer user or a gunner to attack it. When he brings both fists together, Garmadrios will perform his signature move, Shocksteel. Shocksteel – A powerful ground slam that causes ice spikes to erupt from the ground in a large area around the point of impact. This attack will also cause a big tremor that engulfs the whole area and will de-level the platform on which the attack is performed. Counterplay: During an interval of five seconds, Garmadrios will raise its fists, blue energy gathering within them, then bring them down to cause the shockwave. When you see this, sheath your weapon, run away and jump into invincibility frames. When Garmadrios’s arms, legs and back are broken, Garmadrios will enter an enraged state. From his chest begins pulsating a red wave throughout the remainder of his body, turning it into a nightmarish foe. This state lasts for exactly one hundred seconds, time in which Garmadrios will spam an attack move called Earth Splinter. Earth Splinter – Garmadrios will thrust his right hand into the ground and with increased speed will begin charging at a target location, only breaking his hand out of the ground upon reaching destination. This attack throws targets into the air and the damage dealt results in instant death. Garmadrios will continuously perform this attack throughout his enraged state. At fifty seconds, Garmadrios will perform a Shocksteel. Counterplay: It is best not to fight him during this stage, focus only on dodging. The best way to elude this attack is with either Evasion+3 or by running away from the monster and diving into periodic invulnerability. Garmadrios can be killed without getting enraged should either one of his hands, legs or back not get broken during the fight. When its chest gets broken, Garmadrios will often use his left hand to shield the gap. Upon reaching half health, Garmadrios will move to the center of the area to call down a blizzard, severely limiting one’s visibility. Upon completion, he will bend down to take chunks of icy floor and throw them like giant boulders at any given target. It is best to dodge these projectiles. Counterplay: One player, perhaps a gunner, will keep Garmadrios distracted whilst a blade master can attack his legs. Behaviour Garmadrios is a rather slow Behemoth, who usually needs to carry its weight on its shoulders. It will often times be passive in its territory, not bothering to chase after a foe when escape is attempted. However, it dislikes fire, while explosions cause him to become frustrated and momentarily lose its balance, swinging around chaotically whilst causing tremors. This however will not cause the beast to lose his footing and fall down in a vulnerable state. Habitat Garmadrios lives atop the Snowy Mountains; an isolated area which is impossible to reach by normal means of transportation. The only way to enter is either by climbing over every ice block with the proper tools and great difficulty, or via the use of hot air balloons. The name this area bears is the Frozen Crater. Frozen Crater – The landing site of a large meteor from eons ago. Its frozen premise serves as a warning to all foolish enough to seek venture there. Multiple platforms of ice can be knocked down several meters by Garmadrios when he performs Shocksteel, this in turn creating natural jumping positions for mounting attacks. Encountered Only at G rank Event, G rank special permit required. Strategy It is best all hunters bring blast weapons. Garmadrios never roars, so ear protection is not required. Upon entering the Frozen Crater, Garmadrios will not be spotted. The hunters must start searching for him throughout the area. Garmadrios is embedded within a frozen wall and will usually be recognized by the shape of the spikes on its back. One can choose to either mine the spikes to wake him, or plant explosives and detonate them. It is best the team of hunters is composed of a heavy gunner which can use crag shots, an insect glaive user to constantly attempt mounting after the back was broken, a hammer user to stun Garmadrios after a successful mount and a gunlance user to stay beneath a toppled Garmadrios and keep shooting at its chest. During a mount, Garmadrios will stay still and attempt to grab the hunter who is mounting him. It is difficult to successfully topple Garmadrios, thus, Rodeo God is highly recommended. Garmadrios is rather slow; with skill, it is possible a full team of heavy gunners to gun him down. However, be careful. Garmadrios will never stagger, never fall into a vulnerable state unless mounted. That being said, he will continue walking at a decent speed towards gunners until he is in range to crush them. Garmadrios has no ranged attacks except for when he calls down the blizzard. When its chest breaks, it is best to use pierce shots to shoot through his left arm. It is best not to break legs, hands and back all together; best to avoid his enraged state because chances are, everybody will cart. Resistances Has high sharpness requirements. It is recommended to get Fencing. Blunt Damage – Takes 60% damage from blunt attacks on its head and 35% on the rest of its body. Slash Damage – Takes 10% damage from slash attacks on all its body. Gun Damage - Takes 45% damage from gun attacks on its head and 20% on the rest of its body. Fire Damage - Takes 20% increased damage from fire attacks on all its body. Water Damage - Takes -10% increased damage from water attacks on all its body. Ice Damage - Takes -50% increased damage from ice attacks on all its body. Thunder Damage - Takes 0% increased damage from thunder attacks on all its body. Dragon Damage - Takes 0% increased damage from dragon attacks on all its body. Poison Attack – Cannot be poisoned. Sleep Attack – Cannot be slept. Paralysis Attack – Cannot be paralyzed. Stun Attack – Takes 50% stun attack on its head; stays stunned for ten seconds. Blast Attack – Takes 200% increased damage from blast attacks. Breakable Parts Back – The easiest to break, requiring only some well-placed explosives and a few crag shots. Fists and Legs – Broken by constant damage. Chest – Has two stages, first where some of the shell peels off after being subjugated to damage, and second, when its Icelord Dragonsphire is revealed. When the sphire is broken, a shiny drop will fall on the ground that offers a small chance of being a sphire. Head – Constant damage will put a crack on its head, causing one of the gems entombed within to fall off as a shiny drop. Rewards Body Carves - Icelord Cortex, Icelord Shard, Icelord Stone, Meldspar Ore, Meteoric Ore, Ice Crystal, Novacrystal. Break Head - Icelord Cortex, Icelord Shard, Icelord Stone, Icelord Dragongem. Break Chest - Icelord Cortex, Icelord Shard, Icelord Stone, Icelord Dragonsphire. Break Back - Meldspar Ore, Meteoric Ore, Ice Crystal, Novacrystal, Armor Stone. Mining Back - Meldspar Ore, Meteoric Ore, Ice Crystal, Novacrystal, Armor Stone. Shiny Drops - Icelord Cortex, Icelord Shard, Icelord Stone, Meldspar Ore, Meteoric Ore, Ice Crystal, Novacrystal, Icelord Dragongem, Icelord Dragonsphire. Armor Set Blade Master – Icelord Sovereign Set: 150 max armor per part, 750 max total defense. Zero decoration slots. Resistances – Fire: -30. Water: 5. Ice: 20. Thunder: 0. Dragon: 0. Skills – Status Res (Prevents Poison, Paralysis, Sleep and Stun.), Gloves Off Power+2 (Greatly empowers you for a limited time when certain conditions are met.), Resilience Wall (Increases your Defense and prevents the effects of Defense Down.), Stalwart Bearer (Causes previously unblockable attacks to become blockable and increases stamina recovery speed.), Unshakeable Steady (Lessens your reactions when attacked.), Stamina Sprinter (Speeds up stamina depletion for actions which continuously drain stamina), Elemental Atk Down (Decreases the power of elemental attacks.). Gunner '''– '''Icelord Tyrant '''Set: 100 max armor per part, 500 max total defense. '''Zero decoration slots. Resistances – Fire: -25. Water: 10. Ice: 25. Thunder: 5. Dragon: 5. Skills - Status Res (Prevents Poison, Paralysis, Sleep and Stun.), Gloves Off Power+2 (Greatly empowers you for a limited time when certain conditions are met.), Lasting Power Use Up (Increases the effect time of certain items.), Brutality (Increases damage when attacking enemy weak points, and increases affinity by 15%.), Unshakeable Steady (Lessens your reactions when attacked.), Stamina Sprinter (Speeds up stamina depletion for actions which continuously drain stamina), Elemental Atk Down (Decreases the power of elemental attacks.). Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth